Ventus Pan (Alternate ending)
Kairi approached Ventus, as the Lost Woodland Animals started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you, Kaa, and Baba Looey help me, Vixey, and the Lost Woodland Animals rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Ventus asked. "Sure!" Kairi smiled, as she, Kaa, and Baba Looey helped Ventus, Vixey, the chipmunk, and the weasels rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Ventus covered Kairi's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Vixey asked. "Yes!" Kairi and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Ventus, Kairi, Vixey, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Ventus put on his green T-shirt and matching pants, Kairi put on her purple T-shirt and matching pants. Kaa put on his sleeveless orange nightshirt. Baba Looey put on his white footy pajamas. Vixey put on her light blue sleeping mask. Smart Guy put on his red undershirt and pink boxers. Stupid put on his purple footy pajamas and held his stuffed bunny. Greasy put on his green T-shirt and white boxers with red hearts. Wheezy put on his off-white nightshirt. Simon Seville put on his blue two-piece pajama set. Psycho put on his blue footy pajamas. After they got their pajamas on, Kairi told Kaa, Baba Looey, Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho the story of "Rapunzel" while Ventus and Vixey listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents and butlers." Ventus said, as he kissed Kairi on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Kaa, and Baba Looey will stay in Neverland with me, Vixey, and the boys?" Ventus asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Ventus!" Kairi said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Vixey, Simon, and the Toon Patrol." And with that, Kairi and Ventus kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Kaa, Stupid, Smart Guy, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Baba Looey fell asleep in his bed basket, holding his stuffed chipmunk toy. "Good night, Kairi," Ventus said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Ventus." Kairi smiled. "Good night, guys." Kaa smiled. "Duh, sleep tight, Kaa." Stupid said, as he, Kaa, Simon, and the rest of the Toon Patrol fell asleep. "Buenas noches, Vixey." Baba Looey said, as he blew a kiss to Vixey, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Baba Looey. We'll see you in the morning." Vixey yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Ventus, Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, Vixey, Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey stayed with Ventus, Vixey, and the Lost Woodland Animals in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction